Remember When
by Kyralih
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru fondly look back on their wedding.


"D'you remember when we got married?" Usagi asked with a dreamy smile, collapsing contentedly onto their bed. With the sound of cufflinks hitting a dresser she pulled a fluffy pink pillow from the top of their mattress and used it to prop herself up comfortably, watching Mamoru's reflection as he undressed. She smiled, studying the casual concentration of his features as he adroitly worked the tiny buttons on his sleeves, his blue eyes narrowed at the golden adornments before sliding up to meet her gaze in the mirror, and her smile was returned in kind. Of course he remembered, but she wanted more out of him. "Wasn't it beautiful?" she sighed, rolling onto her back and staring dreamily up at the canopy above her head.

"It was," he affectionately replied, unbuttoning his lavender jacket as he turned towards her. "And you were the most beautiful part," he added truthfully, and then, curiously, "Are you thinking of anything in particular?"

Her grin grew delightedly and she giggled, throwing her hands up above her as though she could reach out and grab the memory right from the air. "Just _everything_! The flowers, the weather, the church, and _everyone_, everyone was just so happy!"

He appeared between her outstretched arms, a warm smile on his face as he bent down, supporting himself with arms placed on either side of her, and kissed her forehead. She folded her arms around his neck before he could leave. "Of course they were happy," he mused, staying within her loose embrace, "They love you, and on that day it was nearly impossible to be anything _but_ happy with you around." He leaned down further, resting his forehead against hers. "The staff were even talking about it," he teased.

She giggled, "Really?"

"'_Have you met the bride?_'" he mimicked, "'_She's so happy even _I_ can't stop smiling!_'" He kissed her lips lightly as a sign that he wanted to be let up, and she obliged, her hands moving from his neck to lightly caress his arms as he stood straight, moving out of her sight again. Her arms fell to the comforter lazily.

Thinking back on that day, the morning, the preparation, she shyly admitted, "I was really nervous, too."

"_Nervous_?" Mamoru repeated with some degree of astonishment, immediately reappearing beside the bed with his tie untied and a mischievous grin on his face, "Usagi Tsukino, _Sailor Moon_, was nervous about marrying _me_?" She grinned, and he was back down with her, supporting himself with one fist as his other hand illustrated his speech, "Monsters? No sweat. Aliens? Not a problem. But that _Chiba Mamoru_, now _he's_ scary."

She giggled and reached up to run her fingers around his collar, flipping up the stiffened neck of the shirt so she could easily pull his tie free. Holding the strip of purple fabric in one hand, she worked to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt as she replied, "Well, what if you had decided at the last minute that you didn't want to marry me?"

He scoffed with a smile, "Not a chance."

Pursing her lips playfully she pushed him away and he bounded back up. She propped herself up on her elbows and threw his wadded-up tie at him. "Yeah," she mumbled, "I bet you were the picture of total confidence."

"I was scared stiff," he replied, and she laughed at his straightforward response.

"No way!"

He smiled self-depreciatingly and expounded, "I was. Standing up there before the ceremony began, just waiting, I couldn't have been more nervous. Every time that back door twitched I expected someone to come in and say that you had changed your mind. When Minako entered before the flower girl, I swear my heart stopped. The way she looked at me, her expression filled with such pity – did she tell you about this?" he paused his narrative in response to Usagi's surprised laughter.

"No!" she replied, still giggling, "What did she do?"

He put his hands on his hip as he filled her in, "She opened the door really slowly, eyes downcast, and then slowly looked up and caught my eye and I swear it was the most consolatory look I've ever seen on anyone." He paused for her laughter to subside before continuing, "She then crept down the aisle, biting her lip and looking guilty – I couldn't even _breathe_ as she passed the first pew and took a step towards me. But then she winked and turned to your brother to get your great-grandmother's pin from him and waltzed back up the aisle like nothing had happened."

Usagi laughed until her stomach ached, "When she came back she looked so pleased! I didn't hear what was going on but I saw her and Haruka bump fists and Ami looked like she was lecturing her for something!"

"Well, now you know," Mamoru commented dryly, which only caused her to laugh more. "I was still nervous," he added when she had finished, approaching the bed with his deep blue eyes focused solely on her, "right up until you walked through those doors." He smiled so fondly at her that she found herself blushing, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. "But then my heart stopped for something else entirely. You were so beautiful, so bright and full of light that I could scarcely believe that I was who you choose to marry."

"Mamo-chan," she murmured dreamily, sitting up and leaning forward for a kiss. He obliged.

"And now you're stuck with me for forever," he added, sneaking words and smiles around kisses.

"_Mamo-chan!_" she admonished, and threaded her hands through his hair to keep him close, unwilling to let him escape just yet.

He paused for only a moment more, "Happy Anniversary, Usako. I love you."


End file.
